Hardships of Biology
by Violent-Tendencies
Summary: Yaoi; One-shot. Ryou is has a quiz in Biology tomorrow and needs to study. Luckily for him, his yami knows just how to prepare him.


VT: Konnichi wa! Boredom struck again hence this fic. I just realized that Biology can be a bitch at times. So, I'm assuming Bakura Ryou is realizing this too.  
  
WARNING: This fic contains a yaoi relationship between Ryou and his yami (Bakura). If you don't like this type of thing, please stay. The bewildered looks on your faces are just so cute!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yuugi-ou. However, I own some of the action figures, and now, they really are action figures. Hehe.

Quote of the Hour: "Hey, I'm a multicellular, eukaryotic heterotroph! I'll be as complex as I want!" -Me -x-  
  
__

_Hardships of Biology_  
"Damn it! This is bloody impossible!" The loud curse gained the sennen spirit's attention. Bakura materialized behind his hikari.

"What's impossible?" He leaned over Ryou's shoulder inspecting the obviously offending book on the desk.

Ryou sighed. "We have a classification quiz in biology tomorrow, and I can't remember any of this!" Ryou let out another sigh and got out of his desk chair. "I don't know why any of this is relevant at all." He sprawled out on his bed, burying his head into a pillow.

"What do you have to do?" Bakura asked more curious than actually caring.

"Nothing difficult really," he answered truthfully sitting up to see his yami. "It's just pointless memorization." Bakura gave him an odd look. "Oh come on, like you even remember what you ate for breakfast." The yami's face went blank for a moment before a sly grin made its appearance.

"You."

His grin grew wider as a blush painted Ryou's face. "Bakura! I'm being serious!"

"Fine, show me what it is that you need to memorize." Ryou got up to retrieve his textbook. He then had the rigorous task of explaining animal classification to a five thousand-year-old Egyptian spirit. It was a daunting assignment.

After an hour of unsuccessfully explaining Linnaneas's methods and trying to stop his yami from constantly pointing out that they were _HOMO sapiens_, Bakura felt he understood enough. "So, it's class, phylum, what?"

"Kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus, species," Ryou corrected, reading from his biology book.

"Damn," Bakura whistled appreciatively, "this is pointless." Ryou threw himself back on the bed, cursing biology for "Ever being discovered or whatever." He had a dejected look on his face that instantly told Bakura he wasn't getting any tonight. The yami's eyes glinted with determination; he wouldn't let that happen.

He thought for a moment. What did he do when he had to remember something? Let's see, he would tell Ryou to remind him... Okay, what did other people do?

"Wait Ryou." He didn't respond physically, but Bakura knew he had his hikari's attention. "Why don't you come up with one of those ridiculous phrases to help you remember?" Ryou sat up and looked at him inquisitively. "You know. The one about good boys and fudge."

"Are you talking about last weekend? Baku, I'm not doing that again. It was murder getting the rest of it off me. Not to mention smelling like chocolate for a week; they wouldn't let me walk past Weight Watchers!"

Bakura smiled at the lovely memory; it had been a nice night... but beside the point. "No, no. I'm talking about the 'All a good boy needs is fudge' or something."

Ryou tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Wait, do you mean 'Every good boy deserves fudge'? That's for piano notes you baka! This is biology."

"It's the same bloody thing," he growled. "Look." Bakura picked up a sheet of paper, a pencil, and Ryou's textbook. In incredibly sloppy handwriting, he wrote the letters: K, P, C, O, F, G, and S vertically across the paper. "See, it's the first letter of all of those... thingies."

Ryou nodded understanding. "All right, so all we need now is a phrase of some sort. Um... how about...? Kangaroos Pierce Cat's... um... Well, okay... Perhaps... Kings park... Well," He looked to Bakura. "Any ideas?" However, said yami was already staring at his hikari with a smirk that rather frightened him. "Er... Yami, a penny for you thoughts?" Bakura's expression didn't change as he again grabbed the paper and writing utensil. In the same illegible handwriting, he scribbled something down the page that made Ryou's eyes widen.

"Bakura!" Ryou's blush was back as well. "I can't- no! This is ridiculous!"

"Are you saying you don't like the idea?"

"Well... it's not... um... I'll probably just forget." Bakura rolled his eyes; he highly doubted his hikari would forget this biology thing now. But, to be on the safe side.

"Let me give you a little something else to help you remember." Ryou opened his mouth as if to say something, but the former tomb-robber had already taken the invitation to capture the parted lips in a feverish kiss.  
  
-x-  
  
School had ended, and head biology teacher Mr. Taka was about finished entering in grades. He came across Bakura Ryou's spreadsheet and smiled. His pupil had done quite well on the quiz despite constantly saying he despised the class.

However, when Taka-sensei picked up Ryou-san's quiz, something irked him. There was a small phrase in the upper-right-hand corner that had been written and erased a few times. He closely scrutinized the writing and decided it was worth deciphering. Mr. Taka retraced the lettering and examined the group of words as a whole. What he saw made him fall out of his chair in laughter:

Koi,

Please

Come

Over

For

Gay

Sex.

-x- Owari -x-  
  
VT: Hey, I enjoyed writing that; I hope you liked reading it. I originally had a different idea for this acronym. It was: Katsuya Punched Crawford (Pegasus J.) Out For Glomping Seto. However, I couldn't really think of a story to go along with it. Hehe. Believe it or not, I actually did use that phrase to help me out in class. Heh. King Philip can kiss my ass. XP  
  
-x-  
  
Elsewhere

Bakura: ::Jumps Ryou:: Koi, please come over-

Ryou: Shut up Bakura! ::Blush:: My teacher asked me about it.

Bakura: HAHAHA! What did you say? XD

Ryou: I said that the insane five thousand-year-old dead fag that lives in my Egyptian necklace told me to use that.

Bakura: ::Stares:: Seriously?

Ryou: Yup! I start therapy next Monday.

Bakura: Well, Monday's not too far away. We should use our time wisely. ::Smirk::

Ryou: Today's Friday, what do you...? Wait, AGAIN?! O.o That's the fourth time today; Baku, I'm only human! ::Tries to get away::

Bakura: ::Straddles Ryou:: Well then, that's too bad for you. ::Still smirking::

-x- Please Review!


End file.
